Antiperspirant and deodorant compositions are well known personal care products used to prevent or eliminate perspiration and body odor caused by perspiration. The compositions come in a variety of forms and may be formulated, for example, into aerosols, pumps, sprays, liquids, roll-ons, lotions, creams, sticks, soft solids, and other products.
Various types of stick antiperspirant compositions are desired by a large majority of the population because of their ease of application and the presence of active antiperspirant compounds, e.g., antiperspirant salts, that prevent the secretion of perspiration and its accompanying odors. In one type, an antiperspirant salt is suspended in an anhydrous vehicle often including a solid water-insoluble wax.
Fabric staining on garments worn by antiperspirant users, particular in the underarm area, has long been a concern with antiperspirant use. There are various factors that are believed to cause fabric staining by antiperspirant use. First, the acidic nature of typical active antiperspirant compounds in combination with perspiration may cause a fabric yellowing reaction to occur over time due to repeated and prolonged exposure. A second factor may be the presence of iron in the antiperspirant composition, such as in the active antiperspirant compound, clay, and/or fragrance, which can transfer to the garment and oxidize. Another factor is the presence of iron, calcium, and/or other inorganic metals found in the water used to wash a garment previously worn by the antiperspirant user. These inorganic metals can inhibit complete removal of the antiperspirant ingredients, resulting in a buildup of antiperspirant on the garment after multiple wearings and washings, and/or the inorganic metals can precipitate onto the garment to cause fabric staining.
Heretofore, efforts to address fabric staining typically have included incorporating less active antiperspirant compound(s) into the antiperspirant composition. However, many of these reduced active antiperspirant compounds lack antiperspirant efficacy relative to higher concentration active antiperspirant compounds. Also, fabric staining caused by factors other than the active antiperspirant compound, e.g., presence of iron in the antiperspirant composition, inorganic metals present in the wash water, and antiperspirant buildup on the garment, are not addressed by simply using an antiperspirant composition with a less acidic active antiperspirant compound.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide detergent compositions that can be dispersed in personal care products such as antiperspirants and deodorants. Further, it is desirable to provide detergent compositions that address fabric staining of garments worn by antiperspirant users. Also, it is desirable to provide detergent compositions that incorporate silica particles that are sorbed with detergent and are configured to release the detergent in a washing environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background.